earthsparkfandomcom-20200214-history
Hot Rod
Hot Rod, also known as Rodimus Prime,'' is the main character of the Earthspark series. Each story is mainly focused on him in regards to the rising of his destiny to becoming the next Prime in line after Optimus Prime, and fulfil an ancient prophecy in the distant future. Although he is a well liked character in the story, many people seem to disregard him in the ''Transformers: Generation One series because of how he interferred in Prime's fight against Megatron. Spiritimus Prime wanted to make him a better, well loved character for everyone to enjoy, and not be disregarded for the interference. History WIP Personality Although he has the appearance of a fully mature mech due to being born from the Allspark, Hot Rod has the processor of a youngling, but he has the streetsmarts to go along with his youth and inexperience. Hot Rod tends to have a smartass attitude about everything, often back talking to those he doesn't trust, and even being a wisecracker just to peeve someone off and get on their nerves. This makes him take the personality of the comic book hero - Spider-Man. Having been raised by a homeless woman, Hot Rod is slow to trust and refuses to tell anyone about his deepest secrets, not even the loyal Bumblebee and the stoic Sideswipe - his two guardians. But with time and patience, Hot Rod is slowly beginning to open up to everyone and learning what it means to be a valuable Autobot and a good friend. After having learned that his true name is Rodimus - meaning Chosen One in Cybertronian - Hot Rod refuses to go by that name, preferring to stick to the name his human companion had given him. Abilities As the soon-to-be leader of the Autobots in the distant future, Hot Rod is not without his abilities. Although not very well experienced in fighting due to his limited knowledge, he is not without his streetsmarts that he acquired after being raised by his beloved human companion - Tracy Bloomwood. The smarts he was given was for the benefit of his own survival should anything happen to Tracy, and thus whenever the situation calls for it, he can call upon this knowledge to assist him in times of need. In his alt mode, Hot Rod is capable of reaching speeds of up to 150mph. He can almost outmanoeuvre Sideswipe, a fact that he takes great pride in. Equipped with a stealth system that can hide his energy signature, he has not been delected by neither Autobot nor Decepticon for the past six years. Being born from the Allspark grants Hot Rod acute sensors that are highly sensitive to motion, allowing him elude even the simplest of mechs. Weapons/Tools Hot Rod is armed with a pair of Dual Energon short swords that he has yet to fully master. He is also equipped with a Greneade Launcher mounted in his back plates that can shoot a variety of different greneades (they can be either regular grenades or sticky with the options of timed, contact, or manual detonation. He also has a Plasma Cannon stored in his back plates as well. Soundtrack